


A sheep in dog's clothing

by Phabitat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Battlin Jack mention, But with latte no alcohol, Daredevil mention, Drinking & Talking, Gen, OMC - Freeform, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phabitat/pseuds/Phabitat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between episode  11 & 12, Father Lanthom receives a guest who does not care for lattes or generic brands of green tea. Or that time Father Lanthom had a latte with a chinese crime boss lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sheep in dog's clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enthusiasmgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/gifts).



_God, come to my assistance._

_— Lord, make haste to help me._

It was the sounds of staccato tapping over the pavement that drew him out of his meditative pose. The Sacristy had a window overlooking the pavement outside. It was useful to know when unexpected guests arrived. Pocketing away his breviary, Fr Lanthom rose from his seat and quickly scanned through his phone’s daily timetable. Assured that Philip his overzealous Sacristan would not be interrupting his lunch break for another hour, the parish priest of St Patrick’s went outside through the exit. Faint wintry sunlight fell upon his shoulders with a reassuring embrace.

“Good afternoon, Father.”

An almost imperceptible pause.

“Welcome Madam Gao.”

* * *

 

_Ant. 1 The Lord has done great things for us; he is the source of all our joy._

_Ant. 2 May the Lord build our house and watch over our city._

It was not often, Father Lanthom mused, that he entertained guests of the same caliber as Madam Gao.

The (ex) Chinese crime boss waived the offer of the generic brand of green tea that was stocked in their pantry, (Philip's well meaning efforts to stave off the caffeine habit) though she graciously accepted the glass of water as a concession. He took his seat opposite her at the pantry table and sipped his cup of decaf. Madam Gao was dressed in a simpler version of the traditional hanfu that she normally favoured. The black silk jacket was understated with its high collar down to the slight flare of the accompanying dark skirt. The similarities of the colour and cut to his own cassock did not escape his notice. Her dark, clear eyes seemed mildly interested in the cheap reproduction of Da Vinci’s Last Supper on the wall behind his head. They fell into a comfortable silence.

“I will be leaving New York for an indefinite time.”

Fr Lanthom considered her serene countenance and its lack of revelation.

“Not of your own volition,” he ventured carefully.

Madam Gao’s perpetual smile reached her eyes.”I go where I am lead to level ground, Father Lanthom.”

He drew in a slow breath disguised as a sigh. He preferred bluntness over the verbal puzzles his guest seemed to thrive upon, but he knew from previous experience that she would only derive more amusement from his discomfort. While not one to pass up an opportunity for personal humility, he decided to have a bit of his own back instead.

“Is it the ill wind blowing from the lofty heights of philanthropy?” 

“I cannot change the winds direction.” she replied serenely, eyes twinkling with approval.”He has chosen his path and the rest is up to him.” 

Fr Lanthom released an impatient sigh.”Madam Gao..” 

“Do you know why I came here today?” she asked, her gaze suddenly as sharp as her tone.

At the slight shake of his head, she continued,”We have not had a long acquaintance you and I. It is to be expected when our lines of work are at odds with the other. However it does not take many meetings to know the true measure of a man.” She spoke with a poetical cadence yet her words put him on edge. He took another sip to cover his discomfort while she tilted her head to the right, gaze shifting to the painting. 

“Do you think He knew what would happen to him once he was outside of that room?” 

“I believe so. I believe He understands human nature much better than any of us.” He hesitated and asked, “What will happen to you outside of these walls?”

“I will be hunted down.” 

The unexpected bluntness made him lose his equilibrium. “How can I-”

“I will not be so easily caught, of that you can be certain. I am afraid for the city itself. Ah! I see your scepticism.” she noted with a laugh.”Ever the pragmatic priest. That's what I always admired about you. As I was saying, when I first came to this city, it had a hunger unlike anything I had ever witnessed in all my long years. It was not the hunger of the destitute and the criminal element that whet its appetite. It was the city’s need to thrive in spite of its set backs. Like a mongrel that receives too many kicks to the ribs yet returns slobbering to the hand that dealt the blows just by holding out a bone.” 

Fr Lanthom thinks of a local boxing legend who never won a big fight except his last one and is still spoken among circles in the almost reverential tones of the past. He thinks of the boxer’s defiant son dotted with bruises and carving his own legend into the hearts of the residents of Hell’s kitchen. 

The need to thrive.

“I would prefer to know why you care at all about this city’s future.” 

She waved a placating blue veined hand delicately in the air. “Very well. Hell’s Kitchen will have a new king on her throne. I’m sure you are aware of who I speak of with all the secrets poured into your ear behind latticed screens. The city will thrive because it has always has done so in the past, but it will bleed from the inside. There are only so many kicks it can receive before it collapses. That is the price of accepting the bone.” 

“I’ve often thought of my role as the sheepdog rather than the shepherd of my parish.” He admitted quietly.”I nip and bark at the flock but I care about their well being even those beyond the pen. I’m just holding down the fort for Him so to speak. ” He raised his eyes from the table and met her shrewd gaze head on. “The city needs to know that it is cared for even if it can’t see it for itself." 

“Unless of course,” she continued mildly, “ unless a new challenger comes into the light.” 

“I cannot change the winds direction.” he replied levelly.

An uncomfortable silence stretched.

“I did not come here to return the thirty pieces of silver nor do I crave absolution for simply understanding human nature and acting accordingly. I came to wish you well in case our paths do not cross again.” She finished her glass of water, primly dabbed her mouth with a napkin before reaching for her walking stick.

* * *

_ All your commands are a joy to me, Lord.  _

_ — Never shall I forget your word. _

He escorted her outdoors and watched the car pull away around the corner. He met with Philip later and they must have discussed the following week’s schedule in his office but he honestly had no recollection of the ensuing conversation. His feet found their way as they usually did at the end of the day towards the altar. As he gazed upon the familiar features, he wondered where Madam Gao saw herself in the tapestry ensemble. Probably somewhere between Judas and Peter. The thing is only one of them ever came back.   

He was only pulled away from his reverie before the crucifix by the unique tapping resounding against the church tiles.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I googled traditional chinese outfits for Madam Gao and went a generic hanfu plain top and skirt based on images I drew up to get an idea. Please let me know if I made a faux pas in choosing dark colours for the leading lady and/or in any other area.  
> 2) All I know about my parish priest's daily routine is based on vague conversations in the past and the parish website.  
> 3) A Sacristan is a person in charge of the sacristy and its contents, namely where all the priest vestments, vessels, altar flower arrangement, mass register etc are kept.  
> 4) A Breviary or Liturgy of the Hours is a book of prayer that priests carry around to read alone or with a group and starts from early morning to late at night.The quotes are from the mid-afternoon prayer.  
> 5) Madam Gao was referring to this biblical quote.  
> Psalm 143:10 Teach me to do Your will, For You are my God; Let Your good Spirit lead me on level ground.


End file.
